


Make a Scene, Vanity Queen

by Galaxy_Elf



Category: Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Various Movie/Song Refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Elf/pseuds/Galaxy_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and James from Team Rocket set up yet another dastardly plan to catch Pikachu. But this time, they do it smart. With endless planing, they may finally get their long awaited chance to catch the Pokemon of their dreams. However, something changes during this plan. Something that may change Team Rocket forever. For better, or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep With One Eye Open Tonight

"James, come over here and help me with this!" Jessie started to become more and more infuriated with the fact that Team Rocket had never been able to get their hands on a Pikachu. However, they weren't going to stop until they had gotten exactly what they wanted. This time, Jessie was sure that she had a fool-proof plan. "What do you want, Jessie?" James seemed rather annoyed. He was exhausted because he hadn't been able to get much sleep. But then again, neither had Jessie, and she seemed more chipper than ever, however this was only because she was pounding down one energy drink after another. She wanted to stay awake, just in case another idea popped up.

"I think I came up with the perfect plan, and I need your opinion on it" James became increasingly frustrated by Jessie somehow being wide awake at this hour. "Will you lower your voice? You're going to wake up Meowth!"  _At least someone around here is getting some sleep_ he thought to himself. 

"Don't snap at me like that. I'm talking at a reasonable voice level. Besides, Meowth is in a deep sleep. Not even an earthquake could wake him"

James just rolled his eyes "Okay, so what's this brilliant new plan of yours?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some imbecile, James!" Jessie shouted

And that was enough to wake Meowth up out of his supposed 'deep sleep'

Meowth roared "Will you two just shut your traps! I'm trying to get some sleep over here!"

Jessie replied " Don't you dare get upset at me. It was James who was being too loud!"

Meowth's face was starting to burn red with frustration " I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! JUST SHUT-UP AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" Meowth then stormed out of the room, going into the living area.

Both Jessie and James stood. Un-bothered by Meowth's tongue lashing "Speaking of sleep, I could use some myself."

James started walking towards the bed, dragging his feet. "Excuse me? Where am I supposed to sleep?" Jessie said with an angered tone "That's the only bed in our room, and I'm not going to sleep on the floor!" James just ignored Jessie, snuggling up in his covers. Jessie just leaned over and said in his ear "We will talk about this when I'm finished with my shower" James just rolled over, and mumbled "Yeah, yeah"

* * *

Jessie stood in the shower with her face towards the shower head. Feeling the warm water hit her face was incredibly relaxing.The heat began to build until she was blanketed in the thick steam She could feel her once chipper mood slowly starting to fade. Then any ounce of energy she had disappeared almost instantaneously.  _I guess those energy drinks are wearing off._  Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She tried rubbing her eyes to keep herself from falling asleep in the shower. It was hard for her to even stand up, she was so exhausted. She kept on trying to fight her sleep just long enough so she could finish her shower. It felt practically impossible for her. She didn't want to leave. It was the only place that she got time completely to herself. She actually had time to hear her own thoughts. Unable to keep her eyelids open, and completely out of her control, she fell backwards into a slumber. 

* * *

 "Jessie? Jessie, are you alright?!" She woke up befuddled. _What just happened?_ Then, she remembered. Laying on her side with the shower running, she held herself up to where her chin, and forearm were just barely on the edge of the shower/tub. "Ugh, how did I end up on the floor of the shower?" James gave a sigh of relief as he realized that Jessie was okay.

"You passed out while you were taking a shower"

Jessie then brought her hand up to her throbbing head "Why do I feel like I've just been hit by a train?"

James put his hand on the left side of her forehead, trying to stop the bleeding "Well, because you fell directly on your head, hitting that" He said as he pointed to the shelf in the corner of the shower. Jessie began to feel the crimson liquid drip down her face. James handed her a damp rag, pressing it to her forehead to help with the bleeding. "Here, you put pressure on your wound to stop it from bleeding, and I'll go get you a robe real quick. Stay here" _Stay here? Where else am I going to go?_ She thought to herself. _Wait, why did he say he was getting me a robe?_ Then, she looked down and noticed that she was nude that whole time. _Oh good god. I've been nude this whole time, and James didn't say one thing?_ Then, she really started to think about it. _He didn't say one thing_. He just looked at her face the whole time. She started to crack a smile at the thought that he actually respected her that much.

"I'm back. I couldn't find your robe, so you'll just have to use my robe instead." James said kneeling down to her in the shower/tub.

" Alright. That's fine." He helped her up out of the tub, and put the robe around her. Jessie was still a little dizzy from hitting her head, and from just being so tired. James helped get her up out of the tub.

Jessie asked " How can you go from bitter and hostile to caring and kind in a matter of minutes?"

James rolled his eyes "Well, I know this may be hard for you to wrap your pretty little head around, but I actually do care about you." Jessie just looked down and blushed. James put her arm around him, and helped her to the bedroom _Well, James is actually really sweet, I never thought-_ Jessie didn't even get to finish her thought before she passed out again from exhaustion. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off into sleep yet again was James picking her up and carrying her bride-style to the bedroom.

* * *

 Jessie awoke the next day. In her bed. _He let me sleep on the bed while he slept on the floor_. She leaned over the bed to see where he was asleep on the floor. _Not here_. She became  puzzled. _Where did he go?_ She rolled over, and there he lay on his stomach, facing Jessie. The sun burst through the window, spilling across James' face. Jessie laid her hand so delicately on his bare back trying not to wake him with her rolling over to lay on her stomach too. She closed her eyes, and just let herself relax without the intentions of falling back asleep again. There she laid like that with him for an hour or so. It was so comfortable that she didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lay there forever. James woke up rolling over, so he laid on his back. Jessie pretended like she just woke up herself.

With a dust of sleep in his eyes he looked over to Jessie with a small half-smile. " Well, good morning to you".

 _Wow_ Jessie thought _I can't believe how adorable he looks when he's half-asleep_

" Good morning to you too" she said with a slight chuckle. He lifted up her chin with a single finger inspecting her forehead.

" It looks like it's healing up fairly well. But we should probably change the bandage. It's gotten pretty bloody" Jessie completely forgot about the injury on her head. James stood up only in his boxers sliding his pants on. " I'll get up in a minute. I just need to get dressed real quick. James nodded, and left the room.

She walked over to the closet, rummaging through clothes trying to find her outfit. Unable to find anything, she called out to the other room " James, I can't find my clothes". James swung open the bedroom door. Jessie was in the middle of sliding off her robe.

"James, haven't you ever heard of knocking?! Jessie snapped at him, while barely covering her body up with his robe. James' face was tomato red from embarrassment " I-I uh, sorry. I didn't mean to uh, well-"

She cut him off ," There are times for apologies later, James. Just get me something to wear" He mumbled something inaudible under his breath. Walking over to the closet, he started going through all of the clothes. He found a baggy shirt, and tossed it to her

" Here. Wear this" Jessie held the shirt in the hand. It was dark purple with a small pocket on the front of it, and a tear at the hem.

"You can't expect me to wear this old thing"

James heavily sighed " It's either that, or nothing. You'll be fine. Just put it on"

He left the room, leaving her to change. She took off her robe, and slid the shirt on. She then walked into the living area, and just plopped down on the couch. Looking around, she noticed the absence of James.

" Uh, Meowth?" She said looking over to Meowth on the couch

"Yeah?"

Still looking around, she asked " Where is James?"

Without hesitation, he replied " He's in the bathroom. Waiting to change that thing on your head" Pointing to the bandaged spot on her head. She forgot about her injured forehead yet again. Jessie walked towards the bathroom, and opened the door.

There James stood in front of the bathroom counter.

" Well, took you long enough. Come here, and let me look at that" James grabbed Jessie's forearm pulling her towards him. He then re-positioned her to where her back was to the bathroom counter, and he was directly in front of her.

Pulling off the band-aid, he said " This was a lot worse than I thought. I'll need to get some cream for that" He then dashed out of the bathroom, searching for something to dress her wound with. Since her back was to the counter, she took it upon herself to just prop herself on the counter to where she was siting on it. James walked in several moments later, his face blushing a little

" Hey, red is _my_ color" Jessie said jokingly.

He just looked down at his feet " I forgot that the stuff for your wound was in here. May I?"

She seemed puzzled at first, but then remembered that she was sitting on the bathroom counter, blocking the medicine cabinet where the antibiotics probably were. Not wanting to get off of the bathroom counter, she then leaned to the side, allowing him to access the medicine cabinet.

Checking the label on the tube of ointment, he looked up and said " This should do it" He dotted a small amount on his ring finger. Using his other hand, he motioned her to lean forward. "Come here, it's not the kind that stings." Jessie then leaned forward. James leaned forward as well. Their faces were mere inches apart. Jessie's face got really hot.

 _Why does it feel like I'm burning up?_ she thought. _He's so close to my face, I could practically kiss him_. There was a puzzled look across her face.  _Why was that the first thing to pop into my mind?_ She started to confuse herself.  _Why have I been having odd thoughts about James lately?_ She was asking her own self questions, and it just led to more questions

" Jessie, are you alright?"

She snapped out of her random train of thought. "Wait, what?"

James threw away her old bandage " Your forehead is burning hot. Don't tell me that you're starting to get sick, too." She knew why she was burning up, and it certainly wasn't because of any sort of illness. At least, not a physical one. "Uh, no. I'm fine." It took her a minute to realize that he was finished bandaging her up.

She hopped off of the counter, and walked through the living room to her bedroom. Jessie opened the door, and James was only steps behind her. Following her into the room, he closed the door behind him.

" I think I just need to lie down for a while" Jessie said.

James just looked over at her with a confused look " Lie down? But you only woke up half an hour ago."

Rolling her eyes, she replied " Did you not hear me? I said lie down, not go to sleep. I just need to relax, okay?"

James shrugged " I guess I need to relax a little myself" He then plopped on the bed, and rolled himself up in the covers.

"Now, where am I going to lie down at?" Jessie said in an angered tone.

James just laughed. "You had no problem with sharing the bed with me last night" He then scooted over on the bed, patting the spot next to him with a smile. Jessie just stood there looking at him, and blushing hard.

"Uh- well, I-"

James interrupted her "Just come over here. I don't bite, I promise." He said with a devilish smile. Jessie's heart started to beat  rapidly in her chest. Not saying anything, she just walked over to the bed, and laid down beside him. He scooted more towards her. Her face started to get hot again. _Why am I starting to get so nervous around James again?_

"Uh, can I ask you something?" James kindly asked. _What would he want to to ask me?_ She wondered.

"Well, feel free to say no, if you want..."

She started thinking harder.  _What question could he have for me? I'm just laying down in bed, trying to get relax... Wait... Sweet Mary, Mother of Jesus. Is he going to ask what I think he's going to ask?! Well... I don't think I would mind it. After all, he is a sweet guy, and we've known each other for a long time, and I can't deny my feelings. I've always had an attraction to James. There, I finally admitted it to myself. I like James, and I'm not ashamed of that_.

"Of course I would" She said with such enthusiasm.

James just gave her a puzzled look. "I didn't even ask the question, yet"

Jessie blushed. "Oh, sorry. Continue"

James nervously started scratching his arm "Well, uh.. would you want to maybe cuddle or something?"

 _Not what I was expecting._ Jessie smiled, and replied "Yes" James started nervously scratching his arm again.

"Well, like I said, you don't have to, I just figured-"

Jessie cut him off "James, just relax, okay?" She turned to her side, facing James, while he lay on his back. She rested her head on his chest. Pressing her ear to his chest, she listened to his heart beat.

"Jessie, can I ask you something else?"

She lifted her head up to look him in the eyes "Of course, James."

He bit his lower lip a little, and then asked " So, why didn't you tell me that plan that you had, yet?" Jessie chuckled " Well, we _had_ to fill the chapter, didn't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just wanted to thank all of you who got the chance to read this. This is my first fan-fiction that I've posted on a site like this. Let me know what you think of the story. I will take any constructive criticism. Just please do make sure that it's something that could be beneficial to my work.
> 
> Interpol by NYC


	2. When I'm Not With You, I Loose My Mind

Jessie awoke sometime around midnight. She looked up, and saw James still asleep.  _Did we end up falling asleep while cuddling?_  She was rather confused. Seeing as she wasn't even tired when she wanted to lie down. All she wanted to do was relax. Jessie sat upright on the edge of the bed. Since she ended up sleeping the day away, she had no time to eat. She slowly tried to get up from the bed, trying her best not to wake James. Tiptoeing over to the door with her bare feet, she quietly tried to open it, then closed it behind her just as quietly. She then proceeded to walk like she normally did over to the kitchen, only making sure her footsteps weren't quite as hard as they usually were. Her stomach was growling like a caged tiger.  _God, I need to get me something to eat. I'm famished._  Opening up the fridge, she tried to find herself something to eat. There was a cold hand that covered her mouth. Jessie jumped back, frightened.

She heard a voice softly whisper " Relax, it's just me" She turned around, and there stood James.

" James, what the hell were you thinking? You scared the life out of me!" She said angrily, but still in a whisper.

" Look, I woke up, and you were just gone. I figured you would be in here"

Jessie's eyes widened with anger " What is that supposed to mean?"

James rolled his eyes " I didn't mean it like that. I just know that you barely have had anything to eat, that's all."

Jessie turned back to the fridge, pulled out an apple, and closed the fridge back. Then, she leaned her back on the fridge with the apple in one hand, and her other hand tucked under her elbow.

Jessie asked " Well, you found me. So, what did you want?"

James stepped a little closer to her " Oh, no particular reason. I just wanted to talk to you. Is that such a crime?"

Jessie just chuckled as she inched towards James as well " Well, seeing as we're criminals, I'm going to have to go with yes."

James walked towards Jessie until there was no room between them. He looked directly into her eyes with an evil little half-smile  _Do it. Just do it. Kiss me! He couldn't be more attractive right now even if he tried._  His face was just inches away from hers

James asked " Uhm, can I get into the fridge?" Jessie then realized that she was still leaning against the fridge. Without saying anything, she just moved out of the way.

James got an orange out of the fridge, and then turned to Jessie " Are you tired at all?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders " Actually,  no. I don't even know why I fell asleep in the first place. I wasn't tired, then either"

She  took a bite out of her apple, and continued " Would you like to go to the bedroom? We can just talk in there. I would rather not wake Meowth, and re-hash last night's events. James nodded. He followed her into the bedroom, but stopped at the bedroom door. Jessie looked over at James, raising an eyebrow. " Is there a problem?"

He just looked at her " You're going to take food in the room?"

Jessie just gave him a dumbfounded look. " What's wrong with that?"

James gave her a semi-serious look " You'll just end up leaving your apple core in there"  

Jessie chuckled " You're getting all hot and bothered by an apple core? Stop being so tight. Just take a walk on the wild side. Do some wrong." Jessie took his hand, led him into the room, and plopped down on the bed.

James sat down beside her. " You better clean up once you're finished eating"

Jessie rolled her eyes again. " James, you are entirely too tense. Can you at least try to relax?" She used her free hand, and started to rub James's back.

" Well, it's kind of hard to relax being around someone like you all of the time"

Jessie took a piece of skin off of her apple, and flung it onto James's cheek. " How dare you say that to me!"

James looked over at Jessie, and flung a piece of an orange peel at her, landing on her forehead. Jessie then proceeded to fling yet another piece of skin from her apple at him again.

James became frustrated with the mess " Stop! You're making a mess everywhere!" James said, flicking the apple skins off of his cheek.

Jessie just giggled " Make me!" she said.

James cracked a devilish smile on his face. _Fine, I will_. He thought to himself. Without saying anything, he pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. Then, he pinned her down with his legs on either side of her thighs. Jessie's mind went crazy.

 _He is on top of me. he usually is never this aggressive. I can barely contain myself right now. The way he's pinning me down, his scent, his soft skin, it's just too much. This is the third time he's done something like this. There is no way he doesn't want it as much as I do. I need a touch, a kiss. Something to keep myself from going insane. I can't recall ever being this sexually frustrated_.

James leaned in with his lips to Jessie's ear, saying softly " You better stop, or else"

_Sexually frustrated? Scratch that. Now, I'm sexually furious!_

Stumbling over her own words, she tried to form a coherent sentence " Uh-w-well, what is the or else?"

He looked at her directly in her eyes, leaning forward until his lips were close to hers " Do it again, and you'll find out"

Jessie giggled " Oh, _please_. You don't scare me one bit."

James just let out an evil chuckle " Oh, you really shouldn't have said that" With James's hands still pinning Jessie down, he buried his face into her neck, sinking his teeth into her milky white flesh. Jessie didn't even know what to do with herself.

_How does he know that I like biting? Oh god, I love this! It going to happen. It's finally going to happen!_

A soft moan escaped Jessie's lips. James stopped the biting, and looked up at Jessie " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you too bad!"

Barely having time to say anything, Jessie quickly replied " Oh, you're fine, darling" She then grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, but just before their lips met, James said " I only did that because I know that you hate being bitten, and I just wanted to get you upset is all. I'm sorry if it upset you."

Jessie's excited, passionate attitude quickly turned into confusion and frustration. _You have **got** to be kidding me. He was just trying to get on my nerves? He bit me, and then didn't expect anything sexual to happen. He got on my damn nerves, alright._ James hopped up off of her, and got off of the bed, while Jessie sat upright, and noticed James walking towards the door.

" James, where are you going?".

His hand on the doorknob, he replied " U-uh, I'm just going to out for a bit to get some fresh air."

Jessie huffed " This early? It's six in the morning."

James just shrugged his shoulders, and walked out the bedroom door.

" James, let me go with you. I could use some fresh air, too." After Jessie's newly discovered feelings for James, she didn't want to leave his side. She just loved being around him, and spending time with him in general.

James said" I'd like to go alone. I won't be too long."

Jessie just sighed " Well, what am I supposed to do?"

James shrugged " I don't know. You'll figure something out" he opened the front door, shutting it behind him. The wind was blowing really hard, so it slammed the door behind him shut. Jessie heard Meowth yawn.

 _Fantastic. James slams the door shut, waking up Meowth, and **I'm** the one stuck with having to deal with him._ Walking over to the couch to Meowth, Jessie tried to be as nice as possible in hopes that Meowth wouldn't be rude, or grouchy to her. She was already on edge, so having to hear Meowth would just make her snap.

" Good morning, Sunshine!" Jessie belted out in a chipper tone. Meowth squinted his eyes a bit, and and rolled around in his blankets, trying to wake up. It took him several times of tossing, and turning before he stopped, widened his eyes, and stared at Jessie.  She looked back at him, confused

" What?" She asked.

Meowth replied " You know what. That thing on your neck. Now, how did _that_ happen?"

Jessie's face turned tomato red as she thought about what had happened. "Oh, it's not a big issue, Meowth. James and I were just-"

Meowth cut her off " No need to explain anymore"

Jessie huffed at him " What in the world is that supposed to mean? You didn't even let me finish!"

Meowth chuckled as he replied " Trust me. You don't need to finish. I think I already know."

Jessie plopped down on the couch next to Meowth " Oh _please_. You don't even know what I was going to say."

Meowth just laughed. " Okay, fine. Then what were you going to say?"

Jessie cleared her throat " Well, as Iwas saying. So, James and I were just joking around. I flicked a piece of apple skin on his face, and he got mad. So, he bit me."

Meowth leaned closer " And?"

Giving Meowth an upset look " And what?"

Meowth rolled his eyes " You know, so what happened after that?"

She became annoyed. She knew exactly what he was thinking was going to/did happen. _Well unfortunately, what you thought happened, didn't happen. He did not confess his love to me, nor did we make passionate love, so just get off my back because I am madder than hell that everything that he does/says to me is drenched with heavy sexual undertones, but he won't do a damn thing about it! And if you don't get off of my back, so help me god I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to move for a week straight!_ Was what she wanted so badly to say to Meowth, but she ended up just replying " Nothing else happened. He left, you woke up, and that was that."

Meowth just gave her an annoyed look " No, seriously, what happened?"

_Meowth, please don't push it. I'm not in the mood to argue._

"That's all that happened" She said, trying to stay calm.

Meowth just laughed " I know we're not exactly the best of people, but the least you can do is be honest here."

Jessie gritting her teeth, barely being able to control her anger. " I don't know what you're talking about. Okay, Meowth? So just drop it."

Meowth nudged her " You know exactly what I mean. You and James all sweaty, and on top of each other. It was bound to happen at some point. I knew you two always had a thing for each other. I mean, it's not like it wasn't obvious."

_That's it. I'm done._

Jessie's face was hot red, and she was ready to unleash her rage. " Okay, that's it you little pest! I've had enough of you bothering me! Did we do anything? No! Did I wish we had?! More than anything in the damn world! Neither of us did a damn thing, and chances are, we probably never will! So you need to stop asking me all of these stupid questions! And dear god help you if you so much as breathe a word of this to James! These are _my_ feelings, and I'll tell him if I damn well please! Now, can you get that through your thick skull, or do I have to repeat myself?!" Meowth's jaw was dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Then, James opened the front door, and all he saw was Jessie towering over Meowth as he was curled up in the corner of the couch in complete fear.

" Jessie! What in the world is going on?" Jessie looked over to James.

She was completely paralyzed with fear. "H-how long have you been here?"

James didn't even know what to say. He was just frightened of what was going on before he came in " I just got here. Now tell me what is going on."

Jessie stood upright, straightening her skirt. " Oh, Meowth and I were just talking about some stuff that was going on. The plan to catch Pikachu, actually. We just had a little disagreement on a part of the plan is all. Right, Meowth?" Jessie looked over to Meowth silently praying that Meowth wouldn't tell James what they discussed. She would be crushed if Meowth had just blurted it out.

Meowth just took a big gulp " R-right, Jessie".

James just shrugged his shoulders, buying the story " Okay, then. Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I need something to wake me up."

Jessie walked into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her with her back pressed against the closed bedroom door. Taking a deep breath in, and another deep breath out. _I cannot believe I just told Meowth that. Now he's probably going to hold that over my head forever. This is just terrific._

Walking away from the door, she went over to the closet, trying to find something else to change into. Burrowing through the closet, she tried to find something, anything to wear. She looked through the closet for a good ten minutes. Scratching her head, she tried to think. _I am **not** wearing James's clothes again. _ She got to one of the last hangers in the closet. It was hidden in the thick layers of James's clothes. It was her whole outfit. Nicely folded, and hung up on the hanger. _Did I put this here?_ She wondered. She didn't think too much of it. She took off her clothes to reveal her black lace under garments. _Well, I guess wearing this was pointless_. _No one is going to see it._ Jessie was sliding on her skirt, but just before she put it on all of the way, James opened up the door. The only thing covering him was his bath towel wrapped around his waist. Jessie just stared at the beads of water rolling down his chest. _For the love of god James, please leave the room, or put on some damn clothes. I would rather not be charged with rape._

"Can I help you?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

James just looked down at his feet " S-sorry. I didn't know you were getting dressed. I'll leave." Jessie finished putting her skirt on. " It's fine, James. I don't mind. I trust you." She then continued to get dressed.

James sighed " So, can I ask something of you, Jessie?"

Slipping on her shirt, she replied " Of course, dear what is it?"

_Dear? Did I just say dear? I didn't mean to. It just slipped out._

James cleared his throat " Well, you mentioned your plan about capturing Pikachu. But, you never did tell me exactly what it was"

 _Thank god he didn't say anything about me calling him dear_.

" Well, I took a lot of time planning this out. So I _know_ that this will work." James nodded.

Jessie then continued " But it's something we can't just do on our own."

James gave her a puzzled look " What do you mean?"

Jessie replied " Well, we're going to have to call in for some help"

"Oh?" James said " So, who did you have in mind?"

Jessie smiled " Oh, just someone we know".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby One More Time by Fountains of Wayne


	3. What a Wonderful Caricature of Intamacy

Jessie put her hand on James's shoulder. " There is something I need to tell you" James raised an eyebrow " Yes?"

She looked into his eyes, and said " You have to trust me on this plan. Some of this you may not exactly agree with, but I promise you that this will work out. This plan is practically flawless. So you have to believe me when I say trust me on the plan, okay?"

James had a worried look on his face " I don't like the way that you put that, Jessie. What exactly won't I like?"

Jessie just sighed " Put on your clothes, and we'll discuss this further" She actually did want to discuss it after he put on his clothes, but mostly so there wasn't as much of a distraction by James's half-naked body.

James huffed " No, I want to talk about this now!"

Jessie replied " James, you're being immature. I'll make some food, and we can discuss this over breakfast."

James crossed his arms. " Fine. But only because I'm hungry."

There was a hard knock on the front door. " I'll get that" Jessie said. She then disappeared through the doorway. James looked through his clothes, found an outfit, and put it on. _What part of the plan would I not like?_ James thought to himself _It's a plan to catch Pikachu for Christ sake. There's practically nothing to hate. I'm starting to feel very uneasy about this._ _Knowing Jessie, it won't be something minor, it will be something I absolutely hate, but what is it?_

James finished getting dressed, pulling his shirt over his head. Trying to turn the doorknob, it slipped, and was a little difficult to open. However, it was only difficult to turn the doorknob because his palms were sweaty due to that enormous worry hanging over his head now. Walking through the doorway, he saw Jessie attempting to balance four plates of food in her hands. _Why are there four plates of food? There's only three of us._ James wondered to himself. Walking over to the kitchen to get a fork and spoon, he stopped dead in his tracks. There stood in front of him Butch. Brushing a patch of green hair out of his face, he looked at James with an evil smile. " Hello, James"

James's blood started to boil. The very sight of Butch standing in front of him angered James beyond belief. "Hello, bitch"

Butch's expression dropped " It's BUTCH!" Then, Butch started charging towards James. But before they were able to duke it out, Jessie stepped in the middle of it, and pushed the two away from one another " You guys have barely even talked to one another, and you're already going at it! Can you two just stop for just one damn minute?!"

They both calmed down a little bit, but were both still very angry. " What the hell is he doing here?!" James demanded an answer.

Jessie walked over to James, and put her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. " James, calm down, and I'll explain"

James took a deep breath out " Okay, I'm calm. Now, tell me what that disease is doing here"

Butch shot James a mean look " Don't you call me that!"

Jessie became frustrated with the both of them " I SAID CALM DOWN, DAMMIT!"

They both stopped, and she started again " Now, James, he's here to help us. He's the part of the plan I thought you would be... unhappy with."

James's eyes widened " _Him_ part of the plan? You have got to be kidding me. You've gone insane! Why would you want his help? Or more importantly, why would he even want to help us?"

Butch stepped forward " Well you see, James since we do hate each other so much, no one would ever believe in a million years that we would work together, which is why it would be the perfect plan. They'll never see it coming. And I know your peanut brain can't grasp this concept, but that's actually a good thing"

Jessie furrowed her eyebrows at Butch. " I asked you come, but I can ask you to leave just as easily. So either straighten up, or put a sock in it!"

James interrupted " That still doesn't answer my other question. I know why you want him here, but I don't know why _he_ wants to be here."

Jessie turned back to James " I've offered him a favor in return for his help"

James only seemed more confused than before " Well, what's the favor?"

Jessie chuckled " That's none of your concern. It doesn't involve you"

When Jessie said this, it just made James all the more curious. Butch then asked " So, where am I going to sleep?"

Jessie and James both looked over at him " Well, you'll sleep on the couch" Jessie replied.

James asked" Well, then where will Meowth sleep at?" Jessie bit her lower lip. _Damn. I completely forgot about Meowth. Oh well._ James leaned over the couch to see if Meowth was still asleep

" He isn't here" James said with confusion.

Butch said " Well, maybe he's just out for a walk or something"

Jessie became upset " So, I just made an extra plate for nothing? What a waste" James thought to himself _Meowth isn't here to have what Jessie made for breakfast? That lucky son of a bitch_.

" Well, you guys should eat up your breakfast now before it gets cold. Besides, you'll _need_ it"

James gave her a confused look " What do you mean we'll _need_ it?.

Jessie rolled her eyes " We have a long day of planning, and preparing ahead of us" Butch and James sighed in unison. Both James, and Butch sat at the table as far away from each other as possible. Jessie sat in the chair between the two. They ate in silence. _Someone for the love of god, just break this awkward silence_ James thought to himself. Jessie was the first finished with her food, so she decided to just break the silence.

" Well, I'm going to go out looking for Meowth. I just want to make sure that nothing happened to him. So, which one of you is going with me?"

Butch replied " Why do either of us have to go?" Jessie laughed hardily " Because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you two alone. You two stay here alone with each other, and World War 3 would probably break out" Butch crossed his arms " Well, I'm not going"

James yelled out " Well I'm not going, either!"

Jessie rolled her eyes " Fine. I'll leave you two here since you both are too damn stubborn. But if I come back, and there's a fight that's broken out, then the plan is off. Butch, you won't get your favor. And James, we won't get Pikachu" They both nodded. Jessie said her goodbyes, and leaped out the door. As she was walking out of the door, Butch couldn't help, but stare at Jessie's ass. James noticed Butch checking her out, and James started burning with anger. _Quit looking at her like that. She's not a god damned piece of meat._ Jessie closed the door, and that's when Butch looked back over at James " Wow. I never noticed this before, but she has such a nice ass"

James balled his hand up in a fist, digging his nails into the palms of his hands " Don't talk about her like that. She doesn't deserve it"

Butch chuckled " I'm just looking. It's not like I pounced on her"

James dug his nails deeper into his fist trying to keep him from flying off the handle " I understand that. But that doesn't change the fact that it's disrespectful. I mean, she's giving you whatever favor it is. The least you could do is show her some respect"

Butch stood up, trying to tower over James " She wants me to help catch Pikachu, she didn't say a damn thing about respect. So I'll do as I please"

James stood up out of his chair, standing face to face with Butch " You shouldn't have to get respect from someone by paying them in favors"

Butch got close to James's face " She hasn't showed me respect, so I'm not showing her any. So, if I want to look at her, I will. And if I want to talk about her wide hips, her sexy legs, or that nice, tight ass, then I will"

James dug his fingernails so deep into his palms that they started bleeding. He became infuriated with Butch. " I am going to go into the other room, and watch some TV. Do NOT follow me" James started to walk towards the bedroom door.

Butch chuckled at James " What's wrong? Did you just give up? Or did you finally realize where I'm coming from?"

James turned back around " Neither. I'm just walking away. Because if I continue this conversation any longer, I will tear you to shreds"

* * *

Jessie was walking all around the neighborhood trying to find Meowth. She was looking for him for hours. _Where in the world could he have went?_ Her legs got heavy, and she felt exhausted. Then, she found Meowth. He was sitting on a park bench holding half a sandwich.

" Thank god I found you Meowth. Now come on. You need to get home"

Meowth seemed to have a saddened look on his face. " Meowth, what's wrong?"

He snapped at her, saying " Nothing's wrong! Let's just go home, okay?"

Jessie shrugged, and said " Okay. Let's go home, I guess"

The rest of the walk home was silent. _I wonder what's happened to Meowth. This is the most depressed I think I've ever seen him in my life. I need to know what happened._ Jessie looked over at him She asked " So, how are you doing?"

Meowth paused for a moment " I'm fine. Just fine"

_God. Trying to get him to hold a half-decent conversation with him is like pulling teeth._

" Well, I think it's a beautiful day out today, don't you?"

Meowth didn't say anything to her. He just shrugged. Jessie started to get annoyed with Meowth's lack of conversation

" Why aren't you saying anything? I'm not stupid. I know that you're upset, but for what reason is beyond me. Just talk to me please!"

Meowth stopped, and turned to her " You want to know why I'm upset? Because of you"

Jessie was shocked " Me?"

Meowth continued " Yes, you. You're in love with James. I knew that you were always into him and that two were close, but I didn't think that you ever admit it to yourself, let alone me. Do you have any idea what you're doing? If you two end up together, then it's going to destroy Team Rocket"

Jessie's jaw hung wide open. _I can't believe he just said that to me._

" Why would that break up Team Rocket?"

Meowth sighed "Because you two would be more focused on each other, than you would on what you're supposed to do. And even if you swear up and down that you won't, it wouldn't matter anyways because as soon as the boss found out, he would kick you two out so fast it would make your head spin"

Jessie started to tear up. She couldn't believe her ears. She hated hearing it, but she hated that Meowth was right even more. _I didn't even think about that. He's right. Everything would fall apart, and it would be my fault._ Jessie said softly " I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, Meowth. I won't tell him. I shouldn't tell him. Things will only end up badly" She was barely able to contain her emotions. She just broke down, and cried. 

" Look, Jessie. It's not your fault that you have feelings for him. You two have been through everything together, so I understand why you would have feelings for him" Meowth tried to pat her on the back. She was barely able to breathe because of how hard she was crying

She said with a shaky voice " Just give me a minute to gather myself. Then we'll go home. I promise"

* * *

 James sat on the edge of his bed, flipping through channels. After a while, he just gave up on finding anything on TV, and turned it off. He then looked at the clock. _Wow. It's pretty late. Where are Jessie and Meowth?_ Then, he laid down on the bed and thought for a while. _I cannot believe that Butch said those things about Jessie. That's probably the only reason he's helping us out in the first place. I have to tell Jessie to watch out for him. He would only hurt her._ There was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

" Come in" he yelled, but only because James didn't want to get up. Butch opened the door, and he an off looking expression. James couldn't put his finger on it, but he just knew that something was up with Butch

Butch asked " James, can I talk to you for a minute?"

James, confused replied " Sure"

Butch sat on the edge of the bed. " James, I didn't mean to upset you earlier about the whole Jessie thing"

_Is he going to apologize to me?_

" It was rude of me, and I'm sorry"

_Wow. He actually thinks that I'm buying this. I can see straight through that fake little apology_

" It's just there's something that's been bothering me"

_Huh?_ This confused James even more " What do you mean, Butch?"

Butch cleared his throat " Uhm, well, there's a reason I've been kind of bitter towards you guys"

James leaned in, wanting to hear what Butch had to say. Butch's voice was shaky

" W-well, I don't know how to put this, but-"

Jessie burst through the front door before Butch had time to finish. She called out " James? Butch? Please don't tell me you two already killed one another" She opened up the bedroom door, and saw James laying down, while Butch sat on the edge of the bed. " Wow. Looks like you two are still alive. And in one piece. I'm impressed" Butch and James just looked at each other. Then, Butch got up from the bed, walking out of the room, but just before he left, he turned to Jessie, and said " Thank god you came at just the right time. Talking to James was insufferable. You should try to keep him occupied"

James thought to himself _What the actual fuck? First, he was all friendly, but now that Jessie is here, he's being an ass to me._ James looked up at Jessie, and started to smile. _At least there's someone who doesn't change into a complete stranger out of nowhere._

" So, Jessie wanna go out to dinner or something? We really could use a night out"

Jessie got nervous " Uhm, I'm not sure. I'll have to see"

James then asked " Okay, well do you want to sit down, and talk for a minute?"

" About what?"

James shrugged " I don't know. Anything you want to talk about"

Jessie backed away from him, towards the door " Well, I'm going to go talk to Butch about that Pikachu plan, so maybe another time" She walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. _What the hell is up with everyone now? Is there something that I don't know about? She seemed frightened or upset with me._ James just laid back down on his bed. Wondering about everything that was going on. Trying to make sense of it somehow.

* * *

Jessie saw Butch sitting at the dinner table, just fiddling with his fingers. Jessie walked over to the table, and sat in the chair right beside him. He didn't say anything, or acknowledge her presence at the table. Jessie tapped Butch on the shoulder.

" I think we need to talk"

Butch flinched when she tapped on his shoulder. He was completely zoned out.

" What was that?

Jessie repeated herself, saying " You and I need to talk"

Butch leaned forward " About what?"

Jessie said " Well, about the whole plan. That's why you're here in the first place"

Butch unconvincingly replied " Uh, yeah. That's why I'm here. Well that, and I just love seeing your gorgeous face"

Jessie blushed, and thought to herself _Is Butch flirting with me?_

" Right. Well, back to the plan. I think that what we should start with is th-"

Butch cut her off " You know, you're adorable when you blush"

_He is definitely flirting with me_

"W-why thank you, but we do need to talk about the plan"

Butch pulled his chair up behind her chair, and started rubbing her shoulders " Look, you need to relax. We can talk about the plan later"

_He is flirting with me, and it needs to stop._

" Butch, we really sh-should..." Jessie started to trail off. The shoulder rub was distracting her from what she was going to say

_Wow. This shoulder rub is phenomenal._

"We should what?" Butch asked

" Uh, I uhhh, forgot what I was going to say..." Jessie was barely able to keep the conversation going. She was way too focused on the massage. Butch let out a sly chuckle.

" That's okay. Just relax, sweetheart"

_Sweetheart? This really needs to stop. We should be focusing on the plan. We shouldn't be doing this. It would only lead to other things... You know what, who the hell cares? I mean, it's not like I have a chance with James. Plus with Butch, nobody would even think that there was anything going on between the two of us._

Jessie softly laid her hand on Butch's hand that was still massaging her shoulder. Butch didn't say anything, he just turned Jessie's head around, and leaned in for a kiss. The moment before their lips met, Meowth cleared his throat loudly. _Is that Meowth? I didn't even know that he was on the couch. Dammit._ Jessie stopped herself from kissing Butch, she whispered softly in his ear " We're not finished, yet" She then walked over to the couch to talk to Meowth.

" Uh, Hey Meowth"

Meowth sat up on the couch, and said with a bitter tone " Yeah. Hey"

Jessie said in a worried tone " So, how long have you been sitting on the couch here, Meowth?"

Meowth just let out a small chuckle, and mumbled " Long enough"

Jessie took a deep breath out. _I cannot believe that Meowth just heard all of that. He must have felt awkward._ Jessie looked over at Meowth, waiting for him to say something to her, but he didn't say one word. _He's not saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything?_ " So, uhm-"

Meowth interrupted " I don't really want to talk right now. I'd like to get some sleep, if you don't mind" He then turned around, and bundled up in the blankets on the couch. Butch stood up, and asked " Do you mind if I use your shower?" Jessie shrugged " Not at all. Go ahead" Butch nodded, and disappeared through the bathroom doorway. As soon as the bathroom door shut, Meowth jumped up from the couch.

" What are you doing, Meowth? I thought you were going to sleep!"

Meowth looked directly into Jessie's eyes with anger " What am I doing? More like, what are _you_ doing?!"

" I'm not doing anything. I'm just having a little fun. Is that so wrong?"

Meowth crossed his arms " Yes it is! I didn't mean go to Butch instead! Did you forget that Butch is part of Team Rocket, too? Besides, he's just on the rebound. It's not like you actually have feelings for this guy anyway!"

Jessie started to burn with rage " How dare you say that! Butch and I are just friends. Is that so hard to understand?"

Meowth just laughed " Really, now? Do you flirt with all of your friends like that?"

" We weren't flirting. It was just... friendly conversation" Jessie said

Unconvinced, Meowth said " I don't believe that for a second! I-" That's when James swung open the bedroom door

" Well, I see sleep wasn't part of the plan since you two won't be quiet"

Jessie embarrassingly blushed " Sorry, James. We didn't mean to wake you"

Rubbing his eyes, he said " It's fine, I guess. I'm starving, and I want some dinner, so I'm just going to go pick something up. Meowth, do you want to come with me?" Meowth seemed confused by James's question. " I think I'll just stay here with Butch, and Jessie" He said, looking over to Jessie with a sly look.

Jessie looked back at Meowth, furrowing her eyebrow in anger " No, Meowth. I think that you should keep James company while he goes to get some food"

James tugged on Meowth's shoulder " Come on, Meowth. She's right. We can talk on the way there. We can catch up. We haven't really talked a whole lot" Meowth seemed confused by what James said. He didn't think of James as they type to " catch up" or " Just talk" Meowth knew that there was something going on with James, so he decided to go along with him.  
 Then, James and Meowth went out the doorway, giving Jessie a stern look, as if to say " Don't you two kids do anything while I'm gone" kind of look.

Jessie plopped down on the couch, and only moments later, she heard the shower turn off. Butch walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jessie's lips curled into a wicked smile _Now we can finish what we started_.

* * *

James walked down the stairs, and out the apartment's front entrance. He heard Meowth call out. He realized that he was walking so fast that he left Meowth behind. He stood outside the door, waiting for Meowth to catch up. He finally appeared in the doorway. Then he and James started to walk down the sidewalk.

"So Meowth, you have any place in mind that you want to get food at?"

" Uh no, not in particular"

James chuckled and smiled " We'll find something" They continued to walk down the street, browsing various places trying to find something to eat.

" So, James, why did you want me to go on a walk with you?"

" I just wanted to talk to you. You know, we don't really talk that much"

" Yeah, I know, so why would you want to start talking to me now?"

James sighed " There was something I did want to talk about, but I wasn't planning on springing it on you right away"

Meowth rolled his eyes " Congratulations, I now know that you wanted to talk about something. So, what is it?"

James huffed, not really knowing how to start his sentence " Uhm, well, I just- What's been up with Jessie lately?"

Meowth tilted his head in confusion " What do you mean?"

James took a big gulp " Well, she's just been acting really off. I mean, just a few days ago she was starting to be kind and affectionate, then the next, she's ignoring me, and not wanting anything to do with me. I can't help but feel like it's my fault, but I honestly don't know what I did"

Meowth started to get nervous _I didn't know that what I said to Jessie made **that** big of an impact on her. I just hope she doesn't do something stupid. What in the hell am I going to say to James? I've got to think of something_ " Maybe it's just PMS or something"

James laughed " Meowth, I'm not going to blame her mood on something like that. Because unlike you, I actually like to get to the root of a problem. I'll just ask her what's wrong"

_Dammit. He's going to talk to Jessie. What is she going to say? What is **he** going to say? I don't see this ending well. He can't talk to her about what's going on._ " Maybe she just has some personal stuff going on, and doesn't want to talk about it. You really shouldn't bother her"

" I am going to talk to her about this, Meowth. If she says she doesn't want to talk, that's fine, but I want to hear it from her, not you"

" But-"

James interrupted, trying to change the subject "Hey, let's get something to eat here" and pointed to a small restaurant with the name _Szechuan Palace_ in red letters on the front. Meowth sighed, and without saying a word, opened the door for James. James walked in, and placed his order, and the cashier said " Okay, that will be $33.95. It'll be ready in fifteen minutes" James smiled at the cashier, and went to reach for his wallet " Dammit. I must've left it at the apartment. Let me run over there real quick, and get it"

* * *

Jessie walked over to Butch, and looked seductively into his eyes. " So, back to where we were" Jessie held Butch's body close to hers. She took his hand in hers, and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed, and started kissing him softly, peppering his neck and chest with kisses. After a while, he rolled her over, so he was straddling her. They were making out for a long time until Butch started kissing, and nibbling on her neck. he moved one of his hands to her shirt, taking it off revealing the black undershirt that she had on. He started to sneak his hand underneath her undershirt.

Jessie was so excited, thinking _This is it. It's really it. It's going to happen this time._ Her eyes were closed, but then she opened them to see Butch on top of her. Then, she started to have an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Why isn't this as exciting as I had hoped? I mean, it's hot, but I don't feel as excited as I should be. I don't hear any bells, and I don't feel like I'm on cloud nine. What's wrong with me?_ Butch's hands made their way to her back, tracing his fingers along the length of her back until it reached her bra. His hands fiddled with the back of it, as he tried to unclasp it. _This doesn't feel right because he isn't James. I love James, but I don't love Butch. I don't think I even really like him. This is going to end now._ Jessie put her hands on Butch's hands, pulling them away from her bra.

" Butch, we should stop" Jessie tried to say kindly

Butch's excited look on his face immediately turned upset " What do you mean we should stop? We're just getting started" He then put his lips back on her neck, and tried to take off her bra again

Jessie gripped Butch's wrists, trying to get them off of her " Stop it, Butch! This doesn't feel right. It's not you, I promise. I just don't feel comfortable with this"

Butch ignored her,getting his wrists out of her grip, he started yet again " You'll be fine, sweetheart. You just need to relax"

Jessie balled up her hand, and punched Butch in the face as hard as he could " I said stop, Dammit!"

Butch spit some blood out of his mouth, and then pressed his legs on hers to where she wasn't able to move them, and he pinned her arms down to the bed " Well, that's just too fucking bad. You wanted this, and now, you're getting it"

Jessie was in shock. She couldn't believe that Butch was doing this. It was completely unlike him. _Butch, no. Please don't do this. There is no way that this can happen. Not like this. Not with you_. Butch started to run his free hand down the length of her stomach, until he got to her skirt. Jessie's body started to shake because she was terrified. He started to take off her skirt, then he heard the jingling of keys in the front door. Butch quickly jumped up off of Jessie, and gathered his clothes, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. James walked into the living room, and then opened the door to the bedroom. All James saw was Butch frantically trying to get dressed, and Jessie lying on the bed with her bra unclasped, and her skirt pulled halfway down. James looked down at the floor. " Uh-sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting anything. I just forgot my wallet" Jessie hurriedly put on her clothes. She saw the robe on the floor, and just tossed that on, instead. Chasing after James, she called out " James, wait!"

He stopped just before he opened the front door, wallet in hand. " What?"

Jessie said " Let me go with you" _Don't leave me alone with this psycho rapist. Take me with you._

James seemed confused " I thought that you didn't want to go to dinner with me? That's the whole reason I'm picking it up, instead"

" I changed my mind. I do want to go. Just let me get dressed real quick"

James stopped Jessie " No, it's fine. I've already placed an order for the food. I just came back to get my wallet. We can go out some other time" and he shut the door behind him.

* * *

 Jessie was stricken with fear. She turned around, and there stood Butch with his same devilish grin, and walked towards Jessie. She backed away into the kitchen, absolutely terrified of what he was going to do. Butch walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a handful of Jessie's hair, pulling her back, he whispered in her ear " Now, I've got you right where I want you" Jessie started to tear up. _I don't deserve this. I haven't done anything wrong, here. I'm so scared._ " Please, Butch. Don't do this to me. You don't want this!" Butch just started laughing loudly. " I'm not going to hurt you, so just calm down" He then let go of her hair

Jessie's voice started to sound shaky " W-what are you going to do?"

" Oh, I'm going to blackmail you"

Jessie was frightened, but confused " What do you mean?"

Butch chuckled " Well, I actually got the idea when we started flirting. I would flirt with you to the to the point where you would want to have sex with me. I was waiting until James left to try anything. When he went out to get lunch, it was the perfect window. Things were hot and heavy, but you were backing out. Well, James wasn't home yet, so I tried to push things further until he arrived. He walked in, and saw both of us half naked, and sweaty. He more than likely assumed we were in the middle of having sex"

" What does that have to do with anything?"

Butch snapped at her " I am getting there!" He cleared his throat " As I was saying, if you don't give me what I want, then I can go to the boss, and tell him about our 'relationship'. And he would kick you out of team rocket. And James could confirm this because he saw us in the 'act' "

_I cannot believe he would do this. What would he want more than I'm already giving him?_ " Well, wouldn't you get kicked out of team rocket, too?"

" It's a small price to pay to get what I want"

" Well, what do you want? I'm getting you your money. I already feel guilty enough"

Butch put his hand on Jessie's shoulder " My dear Jessie. What I want is more pleasant than spending James's Parent's money could ever could be"

" Well, what is it?"

" I want you to kidnap Ash"

"Ketchum?!"

Butch chuckled " No, Ash.. ley Tisdale. I've always been a fan of high school musical. Of course I mean Ash Ketchum you dim-wit!"

" Why?"

" What I have in mind is none of your concern. You are to kidnap him after we catch Pikachu, agreed?"

" I don't know, Butch. We haven't been able to catch Pikachu, how in the hell are we going to catch Ash?"

Butch stepped closer to Jessie, put his hand under her chin, and lifted up her face so she could look him in the eyes " You know, I actually was starting to enjoy fooling around with you. Feeling your soft lips against mine. Feeling your body underneath me. If you don't agree to this, then you'll be so lucky as to have the full experience the second time around"

_So basically I get to choose between an unpleasant choice, and an even more unpleasant choice? Fantastic._ Jessie huffed " Fine. It's a deal"

Butch curled his lips into a smile " Seal it with a kiss" He put his free hand on her waist, pulling her in for a kiss as his other hand was still underneath her chin.

_I hate him. I hate Butch, and I am absolutely disgusted with him. But damn, he is such a good kisser. I hate myself for enjoying his kisses. His lips are so soft, and warm. So nice. No, snap out of it, Jessie! This is a scumbag who almost raped you... and you're attracted to him. God, why do I hate myself so much?_ There was the sound of jingling keys in the door, and James opened the front door with two plastic bags that had the words " Thank you, come again"  on them in red. James walked over to the kitchen where Butch, and Jessie were. " Well, looks like I'll need a crowbar to pry you two apart" both Jessie and Butch jumped a little, frightened because they hadn't even noticed James walked in. Jessie looked down at her feet embarrassingly, and blushed " Uhm, so what did you get me?"

" I got you kung pao chicken. Is that alright?"

" Yeah. Of course. Let me just go eat this in the bedroom"

James raised an eyebrow in suspicion with a hint of confusion " Why?"

Jessie chuckled, and backed away from him nervously, towards the bedroom door " Oh, I just need to, uh-" _Dammit. I can't think of a good excuse. Can't he just leave me alone?_ Jessie's back hit the bedroom door. Still looking at James, she tried to feel for the doorknob behind herself. She opened it, and backed into the bedroom, not giving James and explanation.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm in love with James, but I can't be with him. I hate Butch with a passion. He is a piece of scum, but I am attracted to him. And on top of that, he wants me to catch Ash fucking Ketchum! I don't know how I'll even be able to do that. It will be damn near impossible. Meowth is hanging this whole James thing over my head, and James will probably hold this whole Butch thing over my head. I am lost. So lost. I don't know what to do. Is it so hard for me to have a break?_ Jessie slumped down on the bed. She wasn't even able to eat her food. She just sat there and played with it with her fork. Then, she started to look around the room. As if there was something in there that could help her in her predicament. _I need to sort this stuff out right now. First thing's first, how do I catch Ash?_ She looked around some more, hoping to find some inspiration. _A net. Maybe I could just catch him that way! Set some leaves on top of it, and try to catch him that way... No, that would be too obvious. Plus, he is always hanging around with Brock, and Misty. I need to get him, and Pikachu alone._  Nothing was helping her. Then, it finally came to her. _That's it! That's exactly it! Instead of trying to catch Ash and Pikachu separately, we catch them together! And I know just how to do it!_ Frantically rummaging around the room, she tried to find some paper, and pencil, so she could sketch out her plan.

* * *

James and Butch awkwardly sat across from one another, eating their food. James thought to himself _What in the world was Butch going to tell me? It seemed so important. Like he needed to tell me specifically. I have got to find out what it is. Was it about his involvement with Jessie, or is there something more? I can't even believe that those two are together. Jessie is such a sweet, kind, girl. She doesn't deserve to be with someone like him. She deserves someone better. Someone who will treat her with the care that she really deserves. Someone like..._ " Penny for your thoughts?" Butch interrupted James's thought process. James snapped out of it " Oh, I was just thinking about some stuff that I need to sort out, that's all" Butch just shrugged, and continued eating his food. There was an awkward silence for the rest of the meal.

Meowth ate his food in the living room while watching some tv. After he was done, he hopped up off the couch " Okay, well I'm going to go take a shower" Meowth walked out of the living room, and into the bathroom.

As soon as Meowth was out of sight, he immediately turned to Butch, and asked him " So, what were you going to tell me earlier? And don't say 'nothing' because I knew you were going to tell me something important"

Butch leaned in closer, and talked to James in a hushed tone " We will discuss this in private"

" What do you mean in private? I waited until Meowth was gone, so you could tell me"

" Meowth isn't gone, he's just in the shower. And neither is Jessie. She's eating in the bedroom. I'm talking about when we are completely alone. When nobody is around us at all"

" I'll wait until we're alone. But, why does it have to be completely in private?"

Jessie burst through the bedroom door in a much happier mood. " I revised our plan, and I know exactly when, and where we'll catch Pikachu!" Butch gave James an angered look, and mouthed the words " That's why" Jessie seemed confused by their looks. " Is everything alright?" James smiled " Yes, everything is perfect. So, tell me about your plan to catch Pikachu" Jessie chewed the bottom of her lip, not knowing how to tell James about why she had to revise her plans in the first place.

" James, there's one little detail about this plan that's changed"

" Well, what is it?"

Jessie tried to stall, still not knowing how to tell James " Well, it's not a big issue. It's just something else that we'll need to include in our plan, so it will involve a little extra work"

James started to feel uneasy about where she was going with this " Just tell me"

Jessie took a big gulp and just blurted it out " We're going to catch Ash Ketchum"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update/write new chapters every week or so. No promises, though. But I'll try my best.  
> If you want to personally contact me regarding this fan-fiction, or a suggestion for another you want me to write, then you can contact me through my personal tumblr:
> 
> gave-my-soul-to-rock-n-roll.tumblr.com
> 
> Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! at the Disco


End file.
